


Smoothie Break

by deinvati



Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, IGRPDC, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: What could possibly have Yusuf so distracted?
Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209950
Kudos: 2





	Smoothie Break

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at Week 1's drabble, which I liked so much I'm posting it here!
> 
> Prompt: distraction  
> Genre: superpowers AU  
> Word Count: up to and including 400 words
> 
> My thanks again to [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood) for the beta!

Eames nudged him and Arthur looked up, annoyed. But he indicated the corner of the warehouse, where Yusuf was concentrating so hard on his tablet that the beakers around him had started to float.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Arthur grumbled.

"Not really a situation that calls for shape-shifting, innit."

Arthur weighed the merits of getting Yusuf's attention and potentially startling him into dropping everything vs just blasting them quickly out of the air. He adjusted the setting on his visor as low as it would go.

"What do you think's in them?" Eames mused.

"You mean, do I think they'll blow up if I shoot them?" He honestly had no idea.

"What...are you guys talking about?" Ari asked carefully.

Eames jerked his chin over to Yusuf's floating laboratory, and Ari's eyes widened.

"Arthur! Stop! Just tell him!"

Eames snorted as Arthur tried to calculate which he should target if they all dropped at the same time.

"Love, you weren't here for the Warehouse Explosion of '89. It was a disaster."

"I wasn't born in '89."

"Okay, listen—"

"Who wants smoothies!" Dom announced, opening the warehouse door with a bang.

The beakers dropped.

* * *

"We got the fires put out pretty fast, so that's good," Dom said, leaning on the broom.

Arthur made sure Cobb knew he was glaring at him from behind the visor.

"That was impressive shooting, getting those two before they hit the ground," Ari volunteered cautiously.

Arthur might have preened. "Thanks."

"Yusuf, mate," Eames said, "what got you so caught up?"

Yusuf started, almost knocking over another beaker in the process. "Uh. Nothing."

Eames exchanged a look with Ari. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"It, uh, it was just, it was a book."

Was he blushing?

"About...?" Dom prompted, oblivious.

"Well, it's, uh," Yusuf said, and then blurted out, "It's a modern retelling of a classic story with an LGBT slant, written by independent online authors."

Ari and Eames exchanged another look.

Dom nodded. "That's so important. I always try to support independent artists. You know what I don't support?"

Arthur rolled his eyes behind his visor.

"People who deal with _explosives_ but don't _pay attention_ to what they're _doing_."

Electricity crackled down his limbs and Yusuf held up his hands. "Understood. My apologies."

Dom nodded and reset his shoulders. "Good. Now _focus_ , people. We've got work to do. Also, come get your smoothies."


End file.
